


Doggy Style (Day 10)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [10]
Category: Miracle Simulator (Webcomic)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Doggy Style, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Felix sees something in the future.
Relationships: Milo Park/Felix Torres
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304





	Doggy Style (Day 10)

Felix had resisted the urge to see into the future, especially Milo’s future. He had promised not to invade his privacy, and that had ment into the past and future as well. But, a part of his curiosity got to him. He had wondered if they were going to meet ever, so he thought that if he just fast forwarded and saw only a glimpse it would be okay. 

So when he got home, he did just that. He typed Milo’s ID, and then hit the fast forward button. He felt his face heat up when he saw they did meet, then he felt something else heat up. 

Not only do they meet, they also have sex. He knew it was probably wrong to impose on Milo’s future like that, but he was there too! He couldn't take his eyes off Milo, though. 

The musician was on his knees, his face a beautiful red as the future version of Felix fucked him from behind. Felix wished there was sound. He wanted to hear what Milo sounded like. Were his moans high pitched? Did he get a deeper voice? Was he tight as hell? He saw the look on Milo’s face as he reached his climax, and felt the tent in his pants become uncomfortable more than ever. The musician was even shaking. Was he that good at fucking in the future? 

His phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw it it was Milo. 

“Ah shit.”


End file.
